


The Secret Admirer

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint Barton fluff, F/M, Fluffy ass Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: Too afraid to outright confess his love, Clint leaves notes of his affection when you most need it.





	The Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love some cute Clint fluff... It did get a bit long but I think it works well. 
> 
> I am fresh off the new wave of tumblr users... after the whole “incident.” I am brand new at AO3, so if I am doing everything or anything wrong please let me know! It’s all very new to me! ❤️
> 
> Anyways feedback is greatly appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!

The Secret Admirer:

Clint was cocksure man, never one to be nervous in the face of a new challenge. Hell, he was known to take any missions unseriously and still ace it. He was confident, stubborn and that proved to be effective.

Until now. 

No one had been able to over power Clint’s confidence, until you came along. Your smile lit up the room, and Clint often found himself smiling as reflex to your own. You told a million stories without ever saying a word just with your eyes. Clint was enamored with you. Not that he’d ever admit it. He could carry on a conversation with you, joke around until you both were on the floor laughing. But as soon as he noticed the two of you were alone? He’d clam up, his hands would get sweaty and he would stutter over his words.  
He was glad to say you never noticed. You just kept smiling and talking about whatever crazy stunt Clint had pulled that day. He loved to listen to you talk, and when you were passionate about whatever it was? Well he swore he could feel his heart grow a million sizes. It happened a lot when you got talking about your family, and your pets. Specifically your dogs. You loved your dogs, really any dogs. 

Whenever dogs came up, you immediately brightened up, your hands moved more, you smiled bigger. Clint wondered how your smile could get bigger. It eventually donned on him that he cared about you more than just friends. He spent most of his day thinking about you, wanting to be near you, and thinking of all the ways he could get you to laugh or smile. He do anything to make you smile. 

Including that time he was drunk and put on the hula dancing show for you. 

Everyone had just gotten back from a grueling mission, everyone was sore and needed to decompress. Usually everyone would’ve gone their separate ways but Tony had convinced everyone to come down for a game night. It started off slow, everyone drinking languidly from their beers. Steve and BUcky had been the ones to get things going, pulling out their christmas gifts from Thor. Two big flasks of mead.  
Nobody but those two had had any mead, but everyone had gained a bit more energy and started to drink a bit more. 

It started with a simple game of truth or dare. Everyone had decided to keep it PG-13 much to Tony’s chagrin. Steve had to answer some questions about how long it had been since he’d last got laid, and mumbled “75 years” sheepishly. He had hopped nobody caught it, but seemed to forget that Bucky was sitting near and could hear it all. Bucky barked out a laugh and told the team what he’d said only to be met with a boot to the ribs. “Jerk.”

The more everyone had to drink, the more everyone started to get a bit more comfortable with the questions and dares. Clint was, surprisingly, patiently waiting for his turn he seemed eager to participate after his 2nd shot of tequila.  
“Dare!” He shouted quickly, and much to excitedly for what you had read he needed to do.  
“Hula dance for us.” You read off the card. He smiled widely at you and stood up to begin his routine.  
“Two things,” Nat chimed. “There is a hula skirt in that closet, along with the coconut bra I expect you to wear. And two, Friday? Play Over the Rainbow.”  
Clint quickly pulled off his shirt, clearly way too excited to hula dance. He strapped on the coconut bra, or attempted. He failed three times before asking Wanda to clip the back together for him. The song played over the speakers and everyone started to sway their heads. It was hard not to, with a song like that. 

Maybe it was the alcohol that lowered your expectations or maybe it was true, but you and the rest of the team in all your drunken glory gaped at Clint. He was amazing at hula dancing. He wasn’t just messing around, he looked like he had been practicing his dancing since he was young. Between the fits of laughter, each member of the team started to hoot and holler at Clint. After a minute of his own solo dancing Clint made his way over to all the girls. He prompted the three of you to stand and dance with him, sans the skirts and coconut bras. He put your skills to shame, it looked like you’d never learned to dance at all. Nat and Wanda were faring no better than you, looking like a couple drunk idiots. That which you were but that's besides the point.

“Alright Clint, I’m going to have to ask you leave now, you are making all the girls look bad.” Steve chuckled at Clint’s kicked puppy look. He had perfected it so much over the years that even the Captain could resist on occasion. Clint plopped down next you on the couch and sighed. He still had the skirt and bra on, you could barely spare a glance at him without giggling. Even as drunk as he was, he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that he had made you smile and laugh until your abs hurt. 

Clint had kicked himself as he struggled to find the right way to tell you. Should he even tell you? He had no doubt that even if feelings weren’t returned you’d still spend time with him, and he wouldn’t lose you as a friend. But still, he struggled on whether or not it was the right decision. 

“Clint!” Nat yelled at him, accompanied by a light smack to the back of the head. “What’s next on list dork?” She smiled at him knowing exactly what he was thinking about. It had been happening more and more frequently that he would zone out and get lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of you, and how happy he would be to have you, to call you his. Now if he could just grow some balls and tell you, he would know. Still partially lost to his thoughts, Clint pointed to the next item on the grocery list. The two of them walked past the end cap of the aisle full of flowers and bouquets and it gave Clint an idea. He knew you loved roses, specifically the pink colored ones. The end cap was filled with fresh flowers, and Clint grabbed one of the roses and placed in the protective plastics. “Are you finally going to talk to her?” Nat asked bumping into his shoulder and wiggling her eyebrows. “In a way?” He replied unsure.

The first time it happened you had walked into your room, you were exhausted. You’d had meetings all day, followed by a intense training session with Bucky. You swore he was trying to kill you with how hard he was going. You had sparred with him, and much to your joy, you kept up. You had some bruises from when he won the round, a dark purple one on the left side of your ribs from when he accidentally caught you off guard. You dropped the files off at your desk and plopped down on the edge of your bed. On your pillow you found a single pink rose, your favorite, and a note with your name scribbled on it. You brought the rose up to your nose and melted at the fresh smell. It was such a sweet and soothing smell, it truly was your favorite. You carefully unfolded the note and smiled as you read.  
____  
(Y/N),  
I knew my feelings for you were real whe I spent more  
time thinking about you than worrying about myself.  
You looked beautiful today. I saw this rose today and knew I had to give it to you.  
Your secret admirer  
P.s. There is a surprise on your bedside table for you if you haven’t seen it yet. ;)  
_______

You turned around to see the takeout that had been placed on the table and smiled softly. Underneath the takeout was your favorite movie and a big bag of chocolates. You wished you knew who it was that was doing this for you. They knew all the ways to make your heart melt.  
Without second thought, you pulled out your phone and texted Clint. 

Y: Movie night? I’ve got takeout, and chocolates. :)  
C: I’m on my way :)

The second time it happened you’d had a terrible day. Everything was going wrong, the dumbass walking in the hallway hadn’t been looking and ran right into you… and your coffee. It ruined your favorite white sweater when it spilled all over your front. Then, Tony had asked for your help in the lab and that resulted in a wrench to the eye. He’d apologized profusely, and you told him it was no big deal. He promised to make up for it, you just needed to tell him what you wanted. You decided to keep that favor in your back pocket for a rainy day. When you finally got a break from meetings and paperwork, and well Tony attempting to kill you, you found out someone had eaten your lunch and you were stuck eating a spoonful of peanut butter and chips, not exactly a great lunch to get you through the day. You got back to your office an hour later to another note and a box of pizza. 

____

(Y/N),  
I think one of my favorite feelings is laughing with someone and  
realizing halfway through how much I enjoy them and their existence.  
You are that person.  
Sorry about the person that ate your food.  
I promise it wasn’t me :)  
Your secret admirer  
P.s. You looked beautiful today, You do everyday.

____

And just like that, your bad day melted away. It didn’t seem as bad, and you knew you could get through the rest of the day. A big box of pizza was way to big for you to finish on your own so you texted Clint, your favorite pizza lover.

Y: Want some pizza?  
C: Always! :)

The third time it happened, it came in the time of need. The mission you’d been on was tough. More than tough really. The intel you had gather had been completely wrong, it was all bait to get you where they wanted you. You and Clint were paired up and quietly entered the warehouse, clearing the rooms one by one. You turned the knob on the door of the second to last room you had to clear and felt the burning heat of an explosion. Clint had seen the small indications of the bomb just as you turned the knob and dove towards you tackling you out of the way of fire. What he hadn’t seen coming was the falling debris.

He stayed shielding you, not noticing the way your eyes bulged out of you head as you watched the concrete fall in slow motion. His hearing aids had fallen out and with the loud explosion it would’ve been a miracle for him to hear you. You forced him up and just barely out of the way of the large slab, you tried to follow but weren’t quick enough and ended up with the debris pinning your leg down. Clint desperately tried to pull it off of you, but wasn’t succeeding. It had taken everyone on the team to help pull it off. And as soon as you were free Clint scooped you into his arms and carried you to the jet. 

Both of you were coughing up a storm, thanks to the smoke from the fire and the large amount of concrete dust in the air. He carefully set you down on the bench, keeping your leg steady, trying to avoid causing you pain. When he sat behind you, you didn’t hesitate to lay your head against him. Bruce rummaged through the cabinets at the front of the jet and found some painkillers. Clint mumbled apologies next to your ear as the medication slowly kicked in and you lost consciousness. 

He mentally kicked himself, something he often did when it came to you. The signs were obvious, if he had just seen them sooner. If he had been leading instead of you, it could’ve been avoided. 

He blamed himself the entire way back to the compound. He wanted to be the cause of your smiles and your happiness, he never would have wanted to be the cause of your pain. Physical or mental. Clint abandoned the train of thought when Steve came over with two oxygen masks. Clint had still been coughing, his lungs feeling like they were burning, and you had been quietly wheezing in your unconscious state. He took both from Steve and gently placed yours over your mouth pulling the thin strap around the ponytail at the back of your head. Once yours was on, he fastened his around the back of his head and leaned his head against the wall and shutting his eyes. 

The jet landed with a rumble and jostled Clint awake. He slowly opened his eyes to see you still unconscious against his shoulder. He cautiously stood up and placed you on the gurney Bruce had gotten from the med bay. He stayed by your side as they wheeled you into a private room, holding your hand until the doctors needed him to back away. When they had finished he pulled the chair from the corner of the room next to the bed, grabbing your hand again. 

Nat came in a while later to bring in a change of clothes for Clint so he didn’t need to be in the dirty combat uniform anymore. “Nat? Can you bring me a couple of things?” HIs voice was quiet but gruff from the coughing and smoke. She nodded and wrote a list of the things Clint had asked for with a promise to be back in a couple minutes. He watched for a moment, watching your chest rise and fall in the steady rhythm of your breathing, he watched your eyes flutter behind your eyelids and you dreamed, he watched as your fingers twitched as soon as he took his hand from yours. He would’ve given up every movie and tv show if it meant he could just watch you. 

He knew you would be okay, your only injuries a few scratches on your face face, and a leg broken in a few places. You’d be annoyed that much was certain, you were never one for standing still or feeling unproductive. So to know you’d be put on bed rest for a week or two, he laughed at the thought, he knew you’d drive yourself up the wall. Nat came back a few moments later, gratefully while you were still asleep, so Clint could finish before you woke up. He grabbed the pad of paper and scribbled a couple lines only to scratch them off and start over. He tried a few different times before landing on the perfect thing to say to you. He finished writing, folded the piece of paper, and placed it underneath your hand. 

It wasn’t much longer before you started to wake. Your eyes fluttered open and you grimaced at the bright lighting. A wave of pain crashed into you, when you attempted to shift, forgetting the reason you’d been taken down to medical bay. You immediately noticed the small folded piece up paper with your name on it and smiled. Inside it was a polaroid picture of you had Clint, one you had taken not to long ago. It was the two of you sitting on his bed, probably watching some corny rom com and eating terrible junk food. You both were laughing, and you could see the distinct shine of tears trailing down both of your cheeks. Behind it was a picture of you and him dancing on the night he had to hula dance. Clint had his head tilted back a giant smile on his face, and you were bent over clutching your stomach. The note read:  
_____  
(Y/N),  
That first day we met, and you said hi? I nearly died.  
When I walk into the room, I always look for you first. When I find you?  
My heart beats so fast that I’m sure it will beat straight out up my chest.  
You are my thoughts, my dreams and daydreams. I want to be the man the  
sweeps you off your feet and never puts you down. I want you to be my  
princess, my queen, my everything. I want to wake up in the morning to your  
sleepy eyes and say “There is my girl.” I want to go to bed with you in my arms.  
I don’t just want you to be my thoughts, I want you to just be mine.  
Your beauty knows no limits. Your smile, your eyes, everything about you draws me in, and I’m caught in your web. 

I’d like to stay if you’d let me?  
Your secret admirer, Clint Barton  
____

Tears had begun to fall and CLint was immediately at your side. He brushed them aside, careful to avoid the scratches on your face. You gave him a weak smile and patted the spot on the bed next to you. He looked nervous, he was hopeful about your response but also knew rejection was also a possibility. As soon as he sat down, you grabbed onto his shirt and crashed your lips to his. Everything you hadn’t realized you’d been holding back came forward in the kiss. It wasn’t until you shifted closer to him, wincing at the pain in brought in your leg, that you pulled away. When you finally lifted your gaze to meet his, you swore you got lost in his eyes. Every emotion he felt, showed in his beautiful eyes. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” He asked, still a bit unsure if you truly wanted him or the haze of the previous days events was still present.

“Yes, Clint.” 

Outside the window of your room, the team stood cheering and clapping. You smiled sheepishly, a heat rising in your cheeks. You quickly buried your face into Clint’s chest only for the cheering to intensify. 

“Stop that!” Clint chastised. 

“Make us, birdman.” Tony chimed in and Clint let out a light chuckle.

He placed a sweet kiss on the crown of your head and laid you both back on the bed. 

“Get some rest, baby.”


End file.
